Learning to Soar
by Kiminator Mark XII
Summary: "Horses lend us the wings we lack." -Unknown. Nejiten.
1. Arrival

**A/N: **Okay, I know I've been on hiatus for... a while. But I just got this inspiration and it won't go away so here we go... Oh, and I swear that I'll do my best at updating, but after this week I have a whole crap ton of trips and horse shows to go to, so bear with me.

This story will be modern day AU, but it is NOT a high school fic! This is all during the summer... And there will be terms that may be confusing so I will have a glossary at the end of each chapter. On with the show!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. Though I am trying to get it for my sister's birthday...

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Arrival<p>

Tenten sighed and gulped down an aspirin, trying to keep her growing headache at bay. She'd just been told by the barn's owner and self-appointed manager Tsunade that her favorite trainer was moving to a different stable. This was catastrophic.

She slumped down wearily onto the pallet full of Woody Pet(1) opposite to her horse's stall. Lillie nickered at her hopefully.

"Nah," The brunette answered back, "too early in the morning for you to go out yet."

Her palomino(2) mare snorted and bobbed her head, rubbing her muzzle against the bars of her stall.

"I know," She murmured, getting up to graze her fingers over the mare's velvety snout. "Did you know that Liz is moving? And two months from the biggest show of our lives..." Lillie pawed at the sawdust in her stall, sensing Tenten's unease. "We still don't have our dressage(3) down and that's the foundation for our score. What makes it worse is that she was the last decent dressage rider in this barn! Everyone else seems to focus on Western or Hunter/Jumper(4)."

The seventeen-year-old rested her head on the bars of her horse's stall, exhausted at the thought of training her horse all by herself... She wasn't even good at dressage!

When Lillie started lipping at her hair that fell through the bars, Tenten moved. She checked her ever-present watch. 9:53.

Usually, Tsunade said that horses couldn't be turned out before ten, but... she wouldn't mind just one of her star rider's horses out seven minutes early, would she? Hopefully not.

The brunette quickly entered the stall and threw the halter over her horse's head, clasping the hook to the ring at the middle of her jaw and sliding the door back open silently. She led Lillie down the main aisle carefully and then out the huge barn door that was already swung wide to let light in. Tenten grinned and then started at a jog toward the large mares' pasture. Lillie whinnied and trotted obediently beside her owner, stopping immediately when the girl in front of her did. Tenten undid the metal chain around the gate and let her horse step into the pasture, undoing the horse's halter in one fluid motion.

"You're free!" the teen laughed, swinging the lead rope at her mare's hindquarters. "Run off before Tsunade comes out here and catches you!"

Lillie snorted and bucked once, seeming to understand her owner as she tore for the opposite corner of the pasture in a full gallop.

"Tenten!"

Said girl froze at the sound of her idol's angry voice. "Yeah?" She squeaked.

"What did I say about turning the horses out early?" The blonde looked tired and angry, as if she'd been up all night drinking... again.

The teen suddenly found the ground very interesting as she responded rather sheepishly. "To not to..."

Tsunade threw her hands up into the air. "And yet you disobey me! I swear, Tenten, you are the only one who gets away with these things."

There was a long pause. The wind ruffled both women's hair as the older one thought around the haze that had settled permanently over her brain.

"Maybe it's because your mother entrusted you to me... but..." The blonde shook her head. "Get back to whatever you were doing. And if you weren't doing anything, clean the house that I let you use!"

Tenten gulped down the lump that had formed at the mention of her late mother and nodded numbly, watching her guardian and life-long idol saunter back toward her office located in the western side of the barn right beside the tack room.

Not feeling like doing housework, the girl simply hopped deftly up onto the fence bordering the mares' pasture and watched her horse graze happily. She gazed at Lillie's sleek tan coat and her well-muscled hindquarters, knowing of the years of good care and hard work that she'd poured into that horse to get her that way.

Tsunade had rescued Lillie four years ago and had made her a kind of project for Tenten who had been bored with riding the schooling horses (they were far underneath Tenten's skill) and had yearned for a horse of her own. The second she saw the grungy, malnourished palomino, her heart had ached for her and she gave her entirety to the renewing and bettering of the horse. Now, with four years and plenty of aches, pains, frustrations, and tears behind them, they were a nigh unstoppable show jumping(5) team. They always, always got completely clean rounds(6) and always scored well. However, neither of them were wired for the vital dressage part of eventing(7) and their only way to be trained correctly in the stage had decided to move to a different state.

So they were screwed.

There was no way she and Lillie could pull off riding a Training Level(8) dressage test with the training they'd had and expect to get a decent score.

Tenten was pulled rather violently from her reverie by the grating sound of a heavy vehicle crunching over the gravel of the barn's quarter-mile long driveway. The brunette swung her legs over the fence so that she was facing the opening in the thick trees that surrounded the property where the driveway spilled into a large gravel parking lot.

As she expected, her eyes alighted on a huge, white Ford F350 Super Duty, King Ranch edition. Her chocolate orbs widened, her jaw dropped, and she started to drool. _No one_ around her barn owned anything similar to that gleaming hunk of metal, and she nearly fell off the fence from leaning forward so much. And being towed right behind it was the single most magnificent trailer she had ever seen. Tenten could tell just by looking at it that it was a four horse trailer complete with living quarters in the front and air conditioning for both the humans and their horses.

The whole rig came to a stop in front of the main entrance to their barn, and a jeaned leg kicked open the driver's side door.

And then she couldn't breathe.

The man that stepped out was even more gorgeous than his truck and trailer combined (and that was saying something because she _really_ wanted that truck) and Tenten found herself reminding her lungs to just breathe, goshdarnit, because he was only a man.

He looked to be the same age as she was, but his sharp, pale eyes oozed intelligence and his stiff posture reeked of one who had grown up in strict luxury. His long, dark hair was even sleeker than hers and she could tell from the way that the buttons on his shirt were stressed slightly that he was well-muscled and very used to hard work.

Tenten found that she could not look away from the figure that had focused his intense gaze on her and had now started her way. She was simply enraptured by the way he moved and she could only hope that he was here at the barn to _stay_.

A smirk quirked the corners of his lips. "So are you going to keep staring like an idiot, or will you direct me to Tsunade so we can negotiate the terms of our stay here."

Her mouth went dry for a second at the sound of his melodic voice, but she snapped out of it quickly enough to form an intelligent response. "Tsunade's office is through that last door on the right, down the narrow hallway, and it's the first door on the right."

His perfect eyebrow rose and he nodded. "Well at least you're good for something."

Tenten frowned, jumping from the fence to respond when he cut her off.

"You may help my cousin unpack our stuff..." He looked her over once. "Please don't touch either of the horses."

"WHAT?" She fumed, outraged at his utter disregard for her. "You may not order me around like some slave and then demand that I not touch your horses! I'll have you know that-"

"Have fun unloading!" He called back, having already turned and headed for the door that she had mentioned earlier.

"GAH!" She screeched, feeling his smug aura. "AT LEAST TELL ME YOUR FREAKING NAME, YOU FUDGEBAG!"

He turned slightly, "Neji Hyuuga."

And then he disappeared through the door.

She huffed indignantly, stomping over to the oversized trailer, having absolutely no intention of helping that hunk of a jerkface unload. But that was before she saw the adorable, petite girl that had to be Neji's cousin struggling helplessly against a heavy tote that just wasn't budging out of the trailer's tack room.

"Oh!" Tenten exclaimed, grabbing the handle to the tote before it came free and squashed the other teen. "Here, let me..."

The brunette gave it one firm tug and it dislodged, falling with a loud thud at their feet.

"Th-thank you!" She murmured appreciatively, brushing back long strands of ebony hair and holding out her hand for Tenten to take. "My name is H-Hinata and by the w-way you were shouting, I-I'm guessing that you've met my cousin."

Tenten smiled a little, still frustrated. "Yeah..."

"I'm v-very sorry for his... a-attitude."

"That's okay, I guess... By the way, my name's Tenten."

Hinata smiled gently, showing perfectly straight, white teeth. "Well i-it's nice to meet you."

Taking the tote in one hand, Tenten dragged it along the trailer and then headed to the barn, the younger girl pushing the end that she didn't have. "So what do you and your cousin ride? English or Western?"

The Hyuuga helped the back end of the tote over the small bump and into the barn. "W-we ride English, but mostly dressage. L-lately, we've been br-branching out to eventing, but we're not g-great at jumping."

Tenten's brown eyes lit up excitedly. "You guys specialize in dressage?"

Hinata stood up when they got to the fifth stall down the main aisle. "Th-this is where we were told that we're staying... so... just put the tub across the way I-I guess."

Tenten nodded, pulling it over by the wall of the indoor arena that was opposite of the stall and dropping it there before plopping down. "So tell me about the stick up your cousin's butt."

The girl shifted nervously. "H-he's not that bad..." Her eyes lit up with an idea. "W-well when he's with his horse Sky, he's l-like a totally different person... H-he's very nice and caring, b-but I'm afraid it takes a while f-for him to actually, um... show that person..."

"Well, then," the brunette smiled devilishly, grabbing the timid teen's arm and dragging her out to the trailer to finish unloading. "I guess that just means that I'll take you up on your challenge."

Hinata looked up at her, wide, silvery eyes confused. "Wh-what challenge?"

Tenten grinned. "I will see that other side of him, Hinata, no matter how long it takes."

* * *

><p>The jerk's horse, as Tenten found out, was gorgeous. Everything about the dappled grey stallion was majestic and graceful, from the fluidity of his gates to the absolute perfection of his conformation(9), she could find no fault in the horse.<p>

And she was mad.

Because she was forbidden from touching such a wonderful horse, and all she could do was watch as Neji, returned from his talk with Tsunade, led him effortlessly inside so that he could examine the stall that would become his home.

Tenten was perfectly capable of leading a horse a few feet from the trailer to the barn... But _no! _Neji freaking Hyuuga wouldn't let her get near his prized stallion!

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared hard at the male's back as he latched the door to Sky's stall.

"You know," he turned and caught her gaze evenly, "I won't burst into flames no matter how hard you try."

Tenten sighed, dropping her arms to her sides and softening her stare but refusing to turn her eyes elsewhere. "I know. And... I don't really know you, so I'm sorry for being kind of... stand-offish. Is it okay if we start over?" Getting no response, she continued. "My name's Tenten! Welcome to the lovely Konoha Barn in the scorching hot Fire Country!"

Neji made a short scoffing noise in the back of his throat but took her outstretched hand anyway. "You may call me Neji."

She smiled, trying desperately to not look fake and shook his hand with a firm grip. She couldn't help but marvel at how strong and warm his hand felt in hers... _No! _She forced those thoughts away. _What happened to being mad at him? Besides,_ y_ou barely know him! Friendship first..._

"So..." Tenten trailed, trying to make conversation. "Do you have anything left in the trailer to unpack?"

He shook his head. "You and Hinata got it all."

She leaned back casually on the hay that sat beside the tote she and his cousin had carried in, noting his defensive position and how he never moved far from Sky's stall when she was there. "So how did you and your cousin find this barn to board at?"

Neji scowled slightly. "My uncle wants us to learn more skills than just dressage, but we both know it's so he won't have to see our faces around the house anymore."

Tenten tilted her head slightly, thinking. "You don't live with your parents?"

His fists tightened and his jaw visibly clenched. "No."

The brunette winced. She'd hit a sore spot there...

She cleared her throat awkwardly, changing the subject. "So where are you and your cousin staying?"

Neji looked up from the ground, eyes glittering with a barely suppressed emotion. "Uncle has rented us an apartment not far from here. We moved all our stuff there yesterday and trailered the horses down today."

Tenten nodded, hating the tenseness that was between them. "So your horse is very special?"

For a brief second, she saw a certain softness and fondness flicker through his eyes when he looked over at his stallion. When he looked back at her, it was gone, and he only nodded stiffly.

Tenten grinned. She had _seen_ that flicker! So he had to be hiding an actual human heart under that rough exterior... The girl turned away, heading for her own horse's empty stall. "I need to clean my own horse's stall. See you around, Neji!"

He didn't respond, but really, she hadn't been expecting him to. The brunette looked up happily, mischief blazing in full force behind her amber gaze. Neji Hyuuga would be a hard nut to crack indeed...

But then, she'd always enjoyed a good challenge...

* * *

><p>1. Compressed capsules of wood shavings that expand into sawdust when they become wet or crushed. They're sold in large bags and are actually quite awesome :D<p>

2. A color and a breed of horse identified by a light tan body and a white or flaxen main/tail.

3. Dressage is basically ballet on horses :) It's not as fun as jumping, but still really cool when you nail a certain movement. (Jsyk, you are guiding your horse to do the ballet, you are not preforming ballet on top of a horse... thought I might clarify, lol)

4. Hunter/jumper is a style of riding that is all jumping and involves getting the least possible time on a course wether that be through extremely tight turns or extremely fast cantering.

5. Show jumping is all jumping (pretty hard to figure that one out, right?) but it focuses more on the beauty and cleanliness of a round and how the rider looks on top of the horse. Points are taken off for going over a certain time limit or for knocking poles off of the jumps.

6. A clean round is when you jump a course of fences without penalties of any kind, time or otherwise... You probably could've figured that out, I was just makin sure :P

7. Eventing is what I do. It consists of three stages: dressage, show jumping, and then cross country. The last is my favorite because its basically where they turn you and your horse loose in a huge field to jump a course and beat everyone else's time. It's amazing! But when you go to an eventing show, the scores are cumulative, so it does matter if you have a suckish dressage score and an awesome show jumping ride or x-country ride... You still might end up last...

8. Training Level is fairly advanced in the eventing world. For example, the levels go Green As Grass, Starter, Beginner Novice, Novice, Training, Preliminary, and then Grand Prix (this is like, almost Olympic level!). So Tenten's pretty accomplished at such a young age to be competing at Training Level!

9. Basically, just how well the horse is built, 'cause that affects the horse's looks and movement.

**A/N: **So that's the first chappie. I know it's a little slow, but I needed to introduce the characters and a little bit of what Tenten's home life is like.

Please review or just say "hi" or something! It lets me know that people care enough to click a stupid button and type a few words...

Plus, REVIEWS ARE LOVE! They make me motivated to update faster! Just saying...

Constructive criticism welcomed and taken with love!

~KMXII~


	2. An Art

**A/N: **Woot! Update! Okay, guys, this chapter will have a bit of Tenten riding, and all the other awesome characters will be introduced. I'm actually pretty excited about this one...

Oh! This chapter is dedicated to DarkAnonymous324! Thanks so much for your kind review and I'm glad you like it!

* * *

><p><em>Riding: the art of keeping a horse between yourself and the ground- Unknown<em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: An Art<p>

Tenten looked forward, her heart pulsating in her chest powerfully as adrenaline flowed through her veins. She could feel the sweaty hide of her horse underneath the saddle, the powerful muscles bunching and releasing like a tightly coiled spring, and the way that she and her horse breathed heavily almost in unison. She tightened her outside reign, effectively shutting down Lillie's habit of drifting through her outside shoulder as they rounded a corner to the next jump. The brunette smiled to herself. She could see the spot(1) and it was perfect. Her legs trembled slightly as they neared the colorful oxer(2), but she loosed the reigns holding back her horse ever so slightly a few strides before the fence. Her palomino's strides positively ate up the ground and she felt the power behind her as Lillie launched both of them effortlessly over the three foot nine inch jump.

And for a second... they flew.

Tenten felt her heart jump into her throat as they descended, but she was already looking forward, searching with her trained gaze for the next jump in the course. She found it: a dark green rolltop(3) about five strides away. Lillie felt her rider shift her gaze to the rolltop and she snorted with barely contained excitement. Tenten leaned forward slightly into a more balanced jumping position and readjusted her hands on the leather reigns. Time seemed to slow. Her breath caught in her throat. The mare bounded fluidly to the jump and took it with perfection, landing gracefully before rounding the last bend in the oval-shaped arena. Tenten grinned at the last jump in her course. Her old nemesis: the Swedish oxer(4).

The brunette was suddenly aware of her braids swooshing behind her, the wind in her face... the fact that Neji Hyuuga had been watching her the _whole freaking time!_

Her amber gaze settled once more on the jump in front of her. _Well, let's just show him what an experienced jumping team can do, Lillie._ A grin spread across her tanned face, and the world seemed to slow. Suddenly, the jump didn't look so close, but in the back of her mind, she knew she had precisely three long strides before her mare made it into the invisible box in front of the jump that was the ideal launching zone. Tenten felt hyper aware of everything around her, the blood rushing behind her ears, the slight smirk on Neji's face as he watched her intently, the looming, four foot Swedish oxer...

She dug her heels down to stabilize her position, checked Lillie back a few strides to make sure they were in the ideal spot to take off, and then shifted her gaze up and forward as the jump disappeared from sight between her horse's perked ears.

The palomino shoved off powerfully from the ground, all quivering flesh and lathered sweat and strained muscles. Tenten pushed her knuckles ahead of her to give Lillie room to stretch her head over the jump so that they could land nicely instead of in a heap, and just felt herself being lifted off the ground in a burst of uncontainable ability.

Really, there was no other feeling like it in the world. She was thoroughly addicted and proud of it.

Again her horse landed in complete deftness and agility, leaving Tenten beaming with pride as she gently slowed her horse from a canter to a trot and finally down to a relaxed walk.

The brunette winced harshly as loud screams reached her ears. She glanced over to see Neji no less annoyed by the interruption of the quiet, holding his hands over his ears and glaring harshly at the other teen riders that had rushed out when they spotted her riding. Her lips twitched upward. One would think that after a week of taking care of his horse around all of them, he'd get used to the screaming...

Oh well.

She nudged Lillie (now droopy and quite tired after her vigorous workout) toward the rather large group that had assembled, trying not to laugh at the look of consternation that had etched itself onto Neji's face.

"Oi!" A loud-mouthed blonde shouted, grinning. "You were amazing, Tenten! Why don't you ever let us see you ride?"

Said girl found a grin spreading across her face. "Well, you've never really asked to see me ride, Naruto."

He stepped back from the arena with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Well I guess you're right!"

A dark haired boy behind him glared and landed a punch to the back of Naruto's head. "Quiet down, Dobe."

The Uzumaki whirled on Sasuke, fists already up and ready to land a hit on his friend. "Shut up, Teme!"

Dark eyes rolled, unimpressed. "Pathetic."

Without warning, Naruto had launched himself into the air and pounced on Sasuke, fists flying the entire way down. "TEME!"

Tenten sighed, kneading her forehead in a tired and slightly irritated manner. She looked up as Ino and Sakura joined the fray, trying to pry the two boys off of each other. Shikamaru watched lazily out of the corner of his eye, Kiba was excitedly egging both boys on, Chouji looked rather confused as to what exactly had happened, Lee was circling the fight, screaming something about unnecessary fighting being unyouthful, and... she glanced over to the right... Shino and Neji didn't really care, but poor Hinata looked about ready to fall over from the useless violence.

The brunette murmured something unintelligible. How such impatient, irrational people got pulled into the one sport where both patience and rationality is not only good to have but _required, _she'll never know.

"ALRIGHT, YOU BRATS, ENOUGH FIGHTING!" A tall, womanly figure emerged through the dust, and Tenten winced.

Now they were in some serious trouble. _Tsunade _had gotten involved.

Immediately, everyone stilled.

The busty blonde gave every single person a death glare (even innocent Hinata who stumbled back a few steps) and bodily picked up Naruto and Sasuke from the ground, marching back to her office with both boys in tow. "If this EVER happens again, I will personally see that all of you scrub water troughs until your FINGERS BLEED!"

A dead, suffocating silence.

"Got it?"

"Y-yes, Tsunade..." They all answered weakly.

"I said, 'GOT IT?'"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" Was the loud, hurried response.

She continued to drag the two boys away, one looking downright mad and the other trying to hide his humiliation behind a mask of ice.

Silence prevailed even after Tsunade had left, with nothing but the wind whistling through the trees surrounding the barn and pastures to break the stillness.

"Soo..." Ino laughed awkwardly, grabbing onto her best friend's arm and dragging the flustered rosette toward the barn. "We've got to go clean stalls!"

Tenten rolled her chocolate eyes. Everyone knew that they would do anything but.

"...More like gossip about guys... troublesome women." Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

The brunette smiled slightly at her friend's sarcastic comment, waving slowly as the two girls disappeared into the barn.

"I..." Hinata looked cautiously at her cousin. "I'll g-go with th-them..."

The crowd dispersed with various excuses, most involving cleaning stalls or grooming horses. When most of the people had gone, there was only her and Neji Hyuuga staring each other down. He was still smirking haughtily with that better-than-thou look of his, but that didn't deter her. Tenten urged her horse forward until the palomino's muzzle brushed against Neji's shirt. He glared down at the slight green stain that Lillie's muzzle left on his otherwise impeccable shirt. She laughed at his face.

"So how was my ride?" She asked breezily, glancing at him through thick eyelashes. "Anything I need to improve?"

The Hyuuga glared silently, but after a few moments of suppressive quiet, he relented. "No. You are a decent rider."

Tenten beamed at the slight compliment. Neji _never_ gave out compliments, _especially_ to other riders because he thought himself superior. "Say..." she tapped her chin thoughtfully, "You've been here a week, and riders like you pretty much ride every day, so... why haven't I seen you ride?"

His lips twitched into a semblance of a smile. "I don't perform for people."

She looked at him strangely. "Yet you go to shows where critical judges scrutinize your every move and then grade your performance?"

He frowned at her laughing tone, turning away. "That's different."

"Suuure, Mr. I-am-smarter-than-anyone-here."

He paused for a second. "Nothing untrue."

Tenten scoffed at his arrogance. It was something she'd forced herself to ignore because, really, he had a problem with haughtiness and if she was going to crack his cold exterior, she was going to have to deal with some of his... lesser qualities. She exhaled, suddenly very tired from the courses she and Lillie had ben working on. The palomino mare snorted and shifted under her rider impatiently. She absently stroked the horse's neck, murmuring softly.

The Hyuuga looked up, pale eyes glittering unsurely with something akin to angry humiliation in his gaze. "I need to ask you something." He muttered.

Tenten looked at him curiously. "Shoot."

"Would you..." He trailed, seeming to lose his resolve. He shook his head, long hair rustling behind him and he looked almost angry at himself for nearly speaking up. "Nevermind. It's not important."

"Tell me." She scowled, then thought better of the harsh reaction. "I swear I won't tell anyone."

Neji's fists clenched and his face turned guarded. "I already said that it's not important."

With that growled statement and a scowl on his face, he turned and left for the barn.

She sighed sadly and turned Lillie away from the fence so she could walk and cool down. So maybe he wasn't too open to her, but... she was getting somewhere, right?

Tenten sighed and leaned down so she could wrap her arms tightly around her palomino's neck as she walked lazily around the arena. "He's just so hard to understand sometimes, Lillie."

* * *

><p>A few days later, Tenten laid sprawled out over the Hyuuga's hay that he kept pushed up against the indoor arena's wall, watching him with mild interest as he mucked out his stallion's stall. A long piece of alfalfa swished around in her mouth as she chewed thoughtfully on the end, her left leg swinging lazily over the side of the hay bale. She brushed a fly away from her face and swiped at the perspiration gathering on her forehead. Needless to say, it was <em>hot<em>.

…And the temperature had absolutely nothing to do with the man in front of her...

"So," Tenten murmured after a few minutes of silence, "Exactly how good of a dressage rider are you?"

Neji looked at her over his shoulder, never stopping the methodical shaking of his muck rake as he separated the good shavings from the bad. "Alright, I guess."

She gave a little laugh. "Neji Hyuuga chooses right now to be humble? That's new..."

"Hn."

She smiled at his monosyllabic reply. If she wasn't mistaken (which she could be because she'd only known him for a little over a week), that meant that he was slightly annoyed by her comment so he wasn't going to dignify it with an actual response.

"Okay, so what level do you compete at in shows?"

"Dressage shows or eventing shows?"

She thought for a second. "Dressage."

Neji stopped his sifting long enough to answer. "I compete Second Level."(5)

Her mouth gaped slightly. "In the ribbons?"

He turned fully toward her, his expression arrogant. "Tenten, really. Of course we're always in the ribbons. Usually the top five, if not three."

Tenten rolled her eyes, shifting herself into a sitting position. "Have you ever trained any one?"

He seemed slightly taken aback by her forthcoming question, but he snapped out of his shock easily enough. "No, I haven't." He turned back to digging the manure out of his horse's stall.

She took a deep breath, knowing that this next question could ruin her reputation, if not her entire self image. She needed help, and she was about to admit it to a stuck-up prodigy. "Will you... train me?"

He paused, the muscles in his back very tense, his spine as rigid as a log.

"I..." She was whispering now, looking anywhere but at him, "I'm kinda having trouble with dressage and I need a trainer. My old one just moved away and the biggest show if my life is in about two months. You're... my only option, really."

She waited to hear his answer.

And waited

And waited.

Finally he faced her with a look of shock, amusement, and, as always, arrogance plastered on his face. "I will help you only if you do something for me."

Tenten perched herself on the edge of the hay. "Anything."

"My uncle has signed me up for an eventing show and I'm afraid that my education is..." He winced, and she could practically see the blow to his pride, "...lacking in some areas. Mainly show jumping."

She couldn't have kept her grin at bay even if she'd wanted to. "So you want me to help you too, right?"

Neji nodded slowly. "I will not lose a competition just because of my pride. So, yes, I am asking you for help. You seem to be competent enough."

"Gee, thanks." Amber eyes rolled but there was a happy sort of glint that hadn't been present in her stare before. "Yeah, I'll help."

He narrowed his gaze. "I'd rather keep this between us. Don't ask me to damage my pride further by dragging those idiots into this." A loud shout from down the aisle caused his scowl to deepen. "Especially not Naruto."

The brunette smiled and laughed slightly at his discontent. "Tell ya what." She proposed mischievously. "The idiots as you called them usually don't get to the barn until about lunch time, but after that we're stuck with them. So come here about nine and I'll give you a show jumping lesson tomorrow. You can give me a dressage lesson the next day at the same time and we'll keep alternating."

He stared at her with a strange expression and then smirked his usual self-confidant smirk. "Alright. But don't go easy on me. I swear that I won't on you."

Her body tensed ever so slightly at the challenge he'd just presented. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

><p>1. A spot is where a horse will take off before a jump. Seeing a spot in your mind's eye is very difficult while you're racing toward a jump and takes a lot of skill and practice to develop, so Tenten's pretty awesome... but we already knew that :)<p>

2. An oxer is a single jump that consists of two separate jumps placed very close together with their poles set in an ascending fashion... If that didn't make any sense, I'm sorry, it's hard to explain without being able to show it to you.

3. A rolltop is a wooden structure that looks kind of like a steep hill. The back part is completely flat while the front is rounded... If you look at a rolltop from the side it kinda resembles a slice of pizza, the crust being the part you jump over... that was a weird analogy XD

4. Oh, the Swedish oxer... It's like the aforementioned oxer in that it consists of two jumps put together into one, but in this jump, the poles aren't straight, they're arranged into a sort of criss-cross pattern with one set of poles slanting downward and the other slanting up. You have to jump them at just the right angle or your horse will misjudge the distance (They have really poor eyesight) and take a rail off the jump.

5. Second Level is super high up there. So yeah, at his age, he's definitely a prodigy 'cause the only people who compete at that level and win ribbons every time are usually older riders who have a ton of experience.

**A/N: **And that wraps up the second chapter... I'm really looking forward to the next chapter though because I have sooo many fun ideas for their lessons... *cackles*

So how did you like it? Oh! And I'm trying to expand my horizons, so review if only to tell me what couples you want to see in this story! I'll take the most requested ones, but Nejiten is going to stay (obviously). And I don't like to write gay/lesbian couples either, so please don't ask... other than that, REQUEST AWAY!

Reviews are my happy pills!

~KMXII~


	3. Lessons

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm back! So I haven't updated in a while because I had a horse show on Saturday of last week, and then this week I was sleeping over at my church and doing service projects in the community (no, seriously, it's like the best week of the summer!) and then I had another horse show yesterday... needless to say, I'm kinda exhausted, but I'm writing this for you guys anyway!

Good news, though! In the first horse show which was all show jumping, I got first place over all in my division! SO exciting! In the second horse show I didn't ride, I just helped. Any of you familiar with Pony Club? Cause that's what I do.

This one's dedicated to my sis! Love ya, Sugar!

**Disclaimer:** Read my electronic lips. Don't. Own.

* * *

><p><em>A horse which stops dead just before a jump and thus propels its rider into a graceful arc provides a splendid excuse for general merriment.<em>

_-Duke of Edinburgh_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Lessons<p>

Tenten stood patiently by the railing of the barn's outdoor arena. She'd come out there early to think a little and set up a good, versatile course that wouldn't be too terribly difficult for a good rider who just hadn't gotten to show jumping yet. Her stomach fluttered uncomfortably, making her squirm. She'd only ever taught the little beginners at their barn, never riders as good and maybe even better than she was.

A slightly chilly wind unsettled her loose bangs and she gazed up at the sky, watching as big cumulus clouds drifted lazily through the expanse of blue. It would be a beautiful day.

There was a soft crunching of gravel coming from the barn and she looked up to see Neji and his stallion walking toward her, perfectly on time as she had expected they would be. Both of their gates were graceful and rhythmic, muscles easily bunching and releasing underneath the smoothness of their skin. A slow smile graced her pink lips. It would be a beautiful day, indeed.

"Morning, Hyuuga!" Tenten called cheekily.

He cocked his head and sent her a sort of sardonic smirk. "You'd better be good enough to be my teacher."

Brown doe eyes rolled in silent exasperation, her smile never faltering. "And you'd better be good enough to keep up with me!"

"Hn." Neji murmured, his inky lock swishing gently with each step.

Tenten's eye took in his attire. He wore casual jeans and a plain blue shirt, but she could tell without having to see the tags that everything he wore was ten times as expensive as her wardrobe. His boots looked like new Ariats, and she could just make out the green button with a picture of a jumping horse on his saddle that proudly declared it to be a County. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes again. That was a freaking three thousand dollar custom saddle!

The Hyuuga's smirk seemed to gain in its haughty intensity, so she tore her eyes away from the beautiful tack that adorned his already gorgeous horse. "I had you pegged more as the rider that would wear breeches(1) to every lesson."

His nose crinkled. "They're uncomfortable and impractical for such casual situations. I hate them."

"Well okay then!" Her eyes sparkled. "At least that's one thing we agree on."

Tenten opened the gate so that Neji and Sky could walk into the arena and then closed it quietly behind them. She saw him take in the course she had set up out of the corner of her eye. "So is it up to your standards?"

He turned his head to look back at her. "I suppose for now."

"Alright, then!" The brunette grinned and clapped her hands briskly. "Hurry up and get on, we're wasting the morning's sanity!"

He nodded, went around to the other side of his horse to pull down the short stirrups, did the same thing on the left side, and then, without even hesitating, vaulted up easily and slid into the saddle.

Tenten coughed awkwardly, not exactly knowing what to say after that insanely effortless leap onto the back of a seventeen hand(2) horse.

"That was kind of amazing..." She offered lamely.

He just smirked at her complement, making her pride revolt at being dealt such a blow. That was definitely something she couldn't do...

She shook her head; it didn't even matter.

"Okay, go ahead and warm up your horse so I can see how you guys move together and we'll go from there."

"Hn."

Neji turned away from her, urging the stallion into a more forward walk with just a barely visible movement of his hips. She watched them with envy. They seemed perfectly in sync one hundred percent of the time, and Sky was very obviously putting his all into whatever Neji asked him to do even though it was so early into their ride. Tenten scoffed silently. It took her nearly thirty minutes to get Lillie going and listening that wonderfully.

She fought back a wave of jealousy. That was not going to help anything right now...

The brunette watched the movements of both horse and rider as they picked up the trot easily and started making various circles and formations around the ring.

"Stomp on the brakes!" She yelled suddenly.

He looked over at her curiously, but did as he was told, sitting back deeply into his saddle and giving miniscule squeezes on the reigns. Sky stopped immediately. She pursed her lips, tapping a finger to them.

"...Good position through the transition..." She mumbled to herself. "Not too sudden, heels down, shoulders back..." She went through her mental checklist, slightly annoyed when she found that he did each one perfectly. This guy was _good_.

"Let me see you canter!" Tenten yelled to be heard by him on the other end of the arena. He nodded back.

And then he managed to do a perfect transition into the canter from a freaking _standstill_.

"Is there anything this guy can't do?" She growled grumpily, crossing her arms over her chest.

Tenten watched him for another few minutes as he cantered the other way and proceeded to awe her with his riding and his horse.

"Alright!" She called as he passed her. Neji broke his horse into a trot and then a relaxed walk, coming over to stand by her. "I've seen enough from you, Mr. Genius." He smirked at that. She aimed her finger to a jump to their right. "Go jump that cross rail(3) and then we'll see how good you really are."

Without a word, he trotted Sky over to the end and then set him up for the approach. She scrutinized them carefully, noting Neji's movements and how they effected his stallion. Sky took the jump easily but not prettily, and Tenten smiled. Finally, the prodigy had done something wrong.

"Hold your hands higher, this isn't dressage! And for goodness sake, relax! You're making your horse nervous because of your stiff movements!"

There was a barely audible sigh from his end, but he quickly changed the things mentioned.

"Take it again!"

"Tenten-"

"AGAIN!"

He scoffed unhappily, making her laugh at the expression on his face. Her brown eyes followed him as he moved to set Sky up for the jump again, trotting away from her. She bit her lip, trying not to stare at how toned his entire body was, staving down the screaming fangirl in her so she could focus on something other than his gorgeous features...Oh, man this was not working _at all_.

Finally, she was able to get ahold of herself, and she went back into trainer mode. "Relax!" She shouted when he was a few strides in front of the jump. "This isn't even a big jump!"

Neji's position relaxed just slightly right before the jump, but the release of his muscles caused Sky to stop wondering what his owner was worried about and, in turn, made the jump a whole lot better than the first one.

He stopped in front of her.

"See?" Tenten grinned. "And you didn't even pop him in the mouth this time!"

Neji nodded with a look of frustrated humility. He'd been corrected by a girl. And her method had actually worked.

"Just stay relaxed, okay? I know you're not used to being lifted off the ground, but you have to trust your horse." She stroked the grey's muzzle affectionately, laughing when the stallion nudged her gently back. "Work on keeping your hands up and off the bitt over the jump, and I swear that the whole thing will look prettier and your horse will be much happier with you."

When she was met with silence, Tenten looked up at him. "Got it?"

Neji's lips tightened into a line.

"I'm your trainer, Hyuuga," She teased, "So answer me. I said, 'Got it?'"

"Got it." He affirmed unhappily.

Her grin widened. "Good. Go do it."(4)

Neji turned his horse reluctantly back to the same jump and she cocked her hip, watching his turn.

"WHERE WAS YOUR OUTSIDE HAND IN THAT TURN? I THINK IT WAS IN WONDERLAND HAVING TEA WITH THE MAD HATTER!"(5)

This... was going to be fun.

* * *

><p>Right now, Tenten was really, <em>really<em> regretting messing with Neji Hyuuga in his lesson the day before. He was making her pay for it.

Big time.

Her arms ached, her back muscles were so tight it would take weeks to get her spine properly in line, both of her legs were cramping terribly, and, as if that wasn't enough, it was only half way through her lesson with him!

Sweat trickled down her jaw and down her neck, only adding to the sweat that plastered her tank top to her thin frame. Tenten breathed in the dusty air of the indoor arena in huge gulps, trying to get her lungs working properly again.

"Outside reign, Tenten!" Her tormentor shouted. "Sit down on her back and squeeze with your inside leg to your outside reign. This makes her send her energy up into a bouncier stride instead of letting it all go out the front."

She nodded breathlessly as she did what she was told. Lillie actually responded to her rider's different aids, and the mare's trot improved slightly for a second before it was back to normal.

"There." Neji nodded stoically. "Did you feel that? For a split second she trotted in the proper frame and actually carried herself instead of pulling on you."

"Yeah, I felt it." The brunette huffed, wiping sweat away from her eyes on her shirtsleeve.

"Good. Do it again."

"Neji, I really need a break." She confessed begrudgingly. She really hated admitting her weakness.

"Not right now. Do it again, and maybe I'll let you have a break."

Tenten glared daggers into him, but he stared back unflinchingly.

"Fine."

She urged Lillie to be more forward despite the mare's equal exhaustion, and she obeyed, however unwilling she was. Tenten sat into her dressage saddle, feeling her horse's gates underneath her and then pressed her inside leg into the palomino's side to create energy and held onto the connection with the outside reign to contain it.

Lillie's trot became bouncier and the dead weight in Tenten's hands lessened. As soon as the moment had come, it was gone, replaced with the usual pulling contest that occupied most of their dressage riding.

"Work on making those good moments longer." Neji instructed from the middle of the circle she'd been trotting around him for the past twenty minutes. "Wiggle the bitt slightly in her mouth to keep her interested, right now she's not really listening to you at all. Half-halt(6), Tenten, she's going too fast... now keep that energy."

The teen glanced over to her trainer, breathing more heavily with every second he was working her. "I thought I was going to get a break!"

He smirked devilishly at her. "I said maybe."

"But it's like ninety degrees in here!" Her voice cracked, and Tenten winced. She felt too horribly to be truly mad at him. Her vision was swimming and she'd been feeling lightheaded for the last few minutes and... wow, she really needed a drink...

She tried desperately to communicate this with him, but her tongue felt swollen and it just wasn't cooperating. "Neji, I need..."

Her voice trailed as her mind became hazy. What did she need again?

She barely felt her hands slip on the reigns and her legs fall limp in the stirrups. Neji was shouting something at her, and she knew that she should be listening, but she couldn't quite make out what he was saying. Her head fell forward as a black dot appeared in her vision and grew rapidly until it surrounded her. Tenten was barely aware of a falling sensation and more yelling as she succumbed to the relief that the blackness promised her.

* * *

><p>The second Neji had heard her slurred words, he knew that he'd worked her too hard.<p>

"Get off the horse!" He shouted, hoping that she was still coherent enough to obey him.

His words went unheeded as Lillie continued to trot around and Tenten's grip on the reigns kept loosening. Her legs went slack and her head fell toward her chest. Panic rose in his chest, convulsing his heart painfully. She was the only one he could put up with here and she could very well end up in the hospital because of _him_.

"Tenten!" He wasn't even aware that the cry had torn itself from his throat as he watched her fall limply toward the ground.

Lillie snorted and shied away, giving a little buck in fright. The girl just fell faster to the ground as her horse, free of her burden, kicked once and cantered away from the unfamiliar movement. Neji's muscles acted on their own as he took one stride and threw himself onto the ground, skidding halfway to his destination. Sand sprayed and got in his eyes, hair, ears, and boots but he didn't really care. He grabbed at Tenten's arms as she fell and jerked her toward him. The teen plummeted into his chest and sent him sprawling backward with her tucked tightly in his grip.

They stayed there for a second, him breathing heavily from the adrenaline coursing through him. That was way too close for his comfort. In the back of his mind, Neji was aware of her body pressed against him and her head resting on his chest, but there were more important matters to see to. He sat up and gently slid her off his chest, laying her down so that he could properly pick her up. The teen hooked one arm around her shoulders and the other under her knees, picking her up effortlessly and rushing to the lounge area right outside of the arena. Kicking the door to the air conditioned lounge open, he stepped in and laid her on the couch.

The Hyuuga collapsed into one of the chairs, shaking at the close call. If Tenten had been hurt... there was no telling what Ino or Sakura or any of the other riders for that matter would do to him. He swallowed the lump in his throat, checking her over quickly for any obvious wounds. Neji sighed in relief when he didn't see any.

Neji pinched the skin on the back of her hand, cringing when he counted three seconds before it went back to its normal position.

"Dehydrated." He cursed himself under his breath for being so careless, leaving the chair to grab a bottle of water out of the cooler Tenten had so thoughtfully brought.

He twisted the cap open and let some of the liquid spill into her parted lips. Her eyes shifted behind closed lids and her throat worked to get the water down. Encouraged, Neji poured more into her mouth. Her body stiffened and contracted, brown eyes flying open wildly as she coughed up the water he'd just given her. She clung to his shirt and sat up quickly, coughing so violently that she was doubled over next to him. Neji winced as Tenten's nails dug into his arm, but he didn't move to get them off. This was his fault, after all.

After her coughing had subsided, she looked up at him from her position on the couch, her gaze foggy and unfocused.

"What happened?" Tenten mumbled, her words still slightly jumbled.

The Hyuuga shoved the bottle into her hands. "Drink. You're dehydrated."

She nodded and swallowed down a small drink. She licked her lips and, as if just realizing how thirsty she was, titled the bottle up and chugged half of it before Neji ripped it from her hands.

When she looked over at him curiously, he simply responded, "If you drink too much at a time, especially on an empty stomach, it'll make you feel worse." He handed the water back to her. "Drink slowly."

He watched her carefully as she obeyed his instructions, drinking a swallow and then waiting for a bit before drinking more. His pearly gaze switched down to his folded hands as silence enveloped them awkwardly. He shifted in the cushioned seat, closed his eyes, and prepared his ego for what he was about to say.

"I'm sorry."

His head shot up when he heard Tenten speak with a quiet, repentant tone. Neji kept his face blank, but questions were blazing behind his eyes. What in the world did she have to be sorry for?

The girl looked up at him sheepishly. "I guess I wasn't good enough to be your student."

He felt himself scowl, his lips pulling down at the statement. Wasn't good enough? Did she have a concussion? Seeing that she was totally serious, he shook his head, resisting the urge to swipe away the strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face.

"Don't say that." Neji commanded rather forcefully. He softened his tone. "I just worked you too hard. You were... good."

Tenten stared at him in utter shock, a slow, disbelieving smile spreading over her features. "Thank you, Neji." She absolutely beamed at him. "That means a lot."

He nodded, not looking at her for fear of his mask breaking. He did, however, grace her with a small smile. "I'll take care of your horse today. Stay in here and keep hydrated."

"Yes, sir." She teased gently.

He walked out of the lounge not caring that he now had double the workload.

If Tenten had gotten hurt... he would've beaten himself up before any of her friends had gotten to him.

* * *

><p>1. Ugh. Hate them. They're super tight pants that English people wear to ride. They're pretty horrible...<p>

2. One hand is four inches, so Sky is sixty-six inches (five and a half feet). That's a tall horse.

3. A jump that has two rails that are propped up on one end and down on the other creating an "x" shape.

4. One of my favorite trainers used to say this to me all the time. It's just a little tribute to him :)

5. OMG, one of the most hilarious things my friend has ever shouted at me while I was riding! Love ya, Sarah!

6. A very useful move in riding to get your horse to slow down without actually stopping it... It's kinda hard to explain on paper, so that's all you guys get as far as explanation on this one...

Alrighty, guys, that wraps up this chappie! Hope you all enjoyed, and feedback is very much appreciated. Seriously, though, it is definitely motivation to get my butt off the couch and write this!

Oh! And unless you guys respond and actually give me feedback as to what pairings you want, I will go with my default pairings... So VOTE!

That is all.

~KMXII~


	4. A Friend

**A/N: **I don't really have much to say... other than the fact that I suck for not updating like I should...

Thanks a ton to all you reviewers! Love you all!

Btw, DarkAnonymous, your request had been heard, and, since you're my most faithful reviewer, I will respect it! No SasuSaku in this story! If any one has any other requests, you know what to do!

* * *

><p><em>In riding a horse, we borrow freedom.<em>

_-Helen Thomson_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: A Friend<p>

Tenten found herself in a position that had grown more and more familiar to her over the past few weeks that Neji had arrived at the barn. She was lounging comfortably atop his stack of hay bales, weaving the strands of alfalfa together just to undo them and then braid them together again. He never asked for her company when he cleaned his stall, but she was bored and often times didn't have anything better to do, so she stayed there. Sometimes they would talk about miscellaneous things like the weather or the condition of the pastures outside, and other times she would just lay there watching him in an amiable silence as he finished off his chores.

Their lessons with each other had continued even after the incident nearly a week ago, and, as promised, nobody but Tenten and Neji knew about them. Not even Tsunade had a clue, for she was usually passed out in her office that "early" in the morning.

They didn't really talk about what had happened. The Hyuuga hadn't offered anything other than that she was dehydrated and had fallen off Lillie, though there was a strange absence of bruising to tell her that she had actually hit the ground...

She shook her head, deciding resolutely to not bug him about something he obviously didn't want to talk about. It was the same way with his parents and his uncle. He didn't bring them up, and she didn't dare ask.

Her amber eyes gazed at the loose braid of hay that she had made before detangling it and starting over yet again.

"Why do you do that?" Neji's smooth baritone almost startled her. He usually didn't talk to her unless he was answering one of her questions.

Tenten glanced up to where he had stopped working. "Do what?"

"Incessantly play with something. You always have something in your hand to fiddle with. It's quite unsettling."

She grinned at him. "I dunno. My hands just always have to be busy or I'll go insane."

"Tch." He sifted through another pile of sawdust. "ADD much?"

Tenten rolled her eyes at him, continuing her braiding of the hay. She stopped for a second so that she could glance over at his back to her. He really was a very handsome man, she mused as she watched his muscles ripple just below the fabric of her shirt. And she was the only female that he gave the time of day. The thought made her grin spread wider. But... what exactly was she to him? An acquaintance? Would she dare call herself his friend? Certainly she cared for him that way, but did he?

"Neji?" Her voice had gotten softer, and she twirled the escaped hairs at the nape of her neck in a nervous motion.

"Hn?"

"Do you... consider me a friend?" She looked through half-lidded eyes at his reaction.

He stopped working again, but this time he turned her her, a curious expression on his face. He leaned gently on his muck rake, cocking his head and running his long fingers through long hair that had been dampened by the heat. "Why do you ask that question?"

Tenten swung her legs over the side of the hay so that she was facing him sitting up. Her fingers tapped on the edge restlessly. "No reason. I just wanted to know." She lied easily.

She was not going to let him know how important his company had become to her. Her pride was still too big for that.

Neji's fingers tightened imperceptibly against the wooden handle of his rake. "I guess you are a friend, Tenten." He paused slightly, eyebrow barely twitching at the end. "I... like your company better than anyone else's."

The girl smiled at that statement, her heart filling to the brim. "I like your company too, Hyuuga. You're very interesting." She laid back down leisurely on the hay, smiling like an idiot up at the ceiling.

"Wanna go to lunch with me today?"

The brunette heard Neji stop working momentarily. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Cool," she had to stop herself from laughing aloud from the happiness that welled in her chest. "We're taking your truck, though. It's cooler than my beat up thing."

"Hn. Fine."

Tenten giggled at his annoyed tone. He had admitted her as a friend, admitted some sort of feeling for her... and only her. She mattered to him, and that made her happier than anything ever could.

* * *

><p>The pair sat at Ichiraku in companionable silence as they waited for their ramen. Tenten fiddled with her chopsticks, sipping her Coke at the same time. She felt Neji's eyes on her, sending heat flushing over her cheeks. She fiddled with the pair of wooden utensils even more vigorously, trying to keep her mind on something other than the attractive man sitting next to her staring at her.<p>

Suddenly, his hand covered both of hers and sent uncomfortable but not unwelcome chills over her body. His long fingers brushed over hers and then tightened around them.

"What are you doing?" She whispered in a small voice, sure that her entire face was red by then.

"Stopping you from fidgeting. It's annoying." He sighed bluntly.

"Ah... right," she murmured, cursing her teenage hormones.

Of course that's all he was doing! She couldn't believe that she thought her newly established friend had actually been holding her hand... She was such a girl sometimes! Which wasn't always a bad thing, but... Ugh, she couldn't even think straight!

"Tenten? Are you okay?"

Her hand twitched under his. "Yes..."

"Hn."

Neji's hand slid gently off of hers as he looked up at the chef over the counter.

"Here you go, kids. Enjoy!"

Tenten grabbed her bowl, silently laughing at her friend's disturbed face at the use of the term "kids."

She grabbed the previously discarded chopsticks and started slurping at the noodles with fervor. Neji did the same, but slower and less messily. Amber eyes rolled. What was the fun in that?

They ate in silence for a bit, each enjoying their separate dishes thoroughly. The brunette paused in her slurping a minute to gaze down at the broth in the bowl. She chuckled humorlessly.

"Geeze, I'm such an idiot." She shook her head, disgusted with herself.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

Tenten turned her stare to the ceiling. "My friends at the barn have been trying to get me to go out to lunch with all of them forever. I ignored them all because I said that I was too busy training for the show. I was so rude to them, no wonder they've been leaving us alone."

The male shrugged. "You should apologize. If they're really your friends, then they'll forgive you immediately and take you back. If not, then I guess we'll be spending more time together."

"You wouldn't mind having a loser who ignores her friends hanging around you?"

"You're not a loser." He declared forcefully. Seeing her shocked expression, he softened his tone. "Don't call yourself a loser. You're not. And I wouldn't mind you hanging around with me even if you were a psychopathic mass murderer."

She gaped over at him, a stupid grin lighting up her face. "Aww! Neji, that was the sweetest thing you've ever said to me! How adorable!"

He cleared his throat, letting his hair fall in front of his face to hide the blush that lightly dusted over his cheeks. "Forget I said that."

"Why would I want to?" Tenten laughed gently at his expression. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone! It's our secret!"

Neji grumbled softly under his breath, but a slight smile graced his regal features.

They finished their meal in silence. The male got up slowly, laying down money for both of their lunches and turning to leave.

"Um, excuse me, Hyuuga, but what is this?" The brunette asked incredulously, pointing at the bills on the counter.

He raised an eyebrow. "I believe that it's called money. I know it's a new invention, but I thought that you'd know about it."

She huffed, exasperated at his sarcasm. "No, I mean, why didn't you let me pay for my own lunch? I have money!"

Neji looked affronted that she'd even suggested such a thing. "I would never let a girl pay her own way, especially if its just the two of us."

"But..." She felt slightly insulted that he didn't think of women as capable of paying their own way. "We're just friends, and I am capable of paying my own way, thank you!"

He stepped closer to her, sighing. "I know you are. It's just how I was raised. It's polite for the man to pay for the woman's meal, no matter the situation. That's my stand on it, and it's not going to change. Now, come on."

Neji grabbed Tenten's arm and stared towing her to his truck.

"Well fine!" she huffed grumpily, "But I"m not happy about it."

He smirked at her antics. "I didn't expect you to be."

* * *

><p>"Neji!" Tenten whined playfully as she finished putting away the last of her supplies that had been used throughout the day.<p>

"What, Tenten?" He yelled from the other side of the barn, sounding more than a bit annoyed.

It was a Friday at eight thirty at night, so the barn was deserted except for the two of them who were cleaning up around their stalls. Tenten lived in the house on the outer edge of the barn's property, so she could go home anytime, and Hinata had gotten a ride to their apartment from Sakura, so Neji wasn't in any rush either. So they found themselves alone in the barn as the horses munched on their hay and everything settled down for the night.

"I'm done cleaning!"

"Good for you!" She heard echo off the barn's high rafters.

The female laughed quietly at his response before shouting back. "I'm bored!"

"What do you want me to do about it?" Neji's voice sounded pretty exacerbated.

She thought for a second, suddenly getting a very simple, very fun idea that she hadn't done in a while. "Bridle your horse and meet me by the gelding pasture in five minutes, kay?"

There was a pause, a barely audible sigh, and then: "Whatever."

"Yeah!" She punched the air, grabbed her bridle from the cabinet across from her stall, and then rushed to Lillie with an exuberant (and slightly evil) chuckle.

Four and a half minutes later, the two friends were standing by the gate to the gelding pasture with their horses in tow.

"Tenten, what are we doing out here?" Neji looked up at her in the fading orangey light of the setting sun.

She gazed over at the horizon. "Well, it won't get completely dark for another two hours, so we have enough time..." Her eyes flicked over to his face. "We're going bareback riding in the pond!"

His expression went from confused to disbelieving in no time. "There is no way I'm taking Sky swimming at eight thirty in these clothes!" He motioned down at his nice (and fairly clean for being worn all day at the barn) kakis and expensive Ariat boots.

The brunette pursed her lips thoughtfully. "So take the boots off. Seriously, the pants can be washed."

"Tenten..." He sighed tiredly.

"Neji..." She copied him playfully, earning herself a glare. "Please?" She batted her eyes in her best impersonation of Ino.

The Hyuuga rubbed his temples, not wishing to continue the argument. "Fine. But I'm not doing it for you."

"Hmm..." Tenten grinned, not believing him in the slightest. "Whatever you say, Neji."

The male threw his reigns over Sky's head, grabbing his mane so he could vault up.

"Uh, wait a second..." She looked down at the ground sheepishly. "Some of us aren't prodigies, so could you... help me up?"

Neji's eyes rolled upwards in annoyance, but he left his stallion anyway in favor of helping Tenten up onto Lillie's back. The brunette grinned at him thankfully.

"Alright," He grabbed her knee a little more harshly than what was needed. "Jump on three. One... Two... Three!"

He tossed her up easily and she swung her right leg over her mare and settled easily onto the palomino's bare back.

"See? That wasn't so hard, you grump!"

"Hn."

Without further distraction, he vaulted up onto his stallion and sighed. Neji reached down to unzip both of his boots and shook them off his feet. "Let's go, then."

"Alrighty!" She chirped, leading the way through the gate.

She led them through the field and back into a wooded area. They weaved skillfully around the trees and in only a few minutes had arrived at their destination: a pond tucked away in the east corner of the gelding's pasture surrounded by trees and cattails.

"Peaceful, isn't it?" She murmured contentedly, watching the fading sunlight dance playfully through the trees.

Birds chirped above them as dragonflies and butterflies skittered back and forth in the air. It really was a gorgeous place. The female glanced over at the man that had accompanied her. Especially when there was someone to share it with.

"It is." He caught her gaze, and the look in his silvery eyes both confused and exited her. "Thank you for bringing me here, Tenten. It's beautiful."

Her smile was gentle and subdued, a far cry from her wild grinning of earlier. "Come on... Your horse likes water, right?"

"He loves it, I'm afraid." Neji replied honestly.

"Perfect."

The girl led Lillie to the edge of the pond, and, with barely a tap on her sides, urged the mare to step down onto the bank and into the water. That close to the edge, it only reached the mare's pasterns, but they stopped there in favor of turning around so Tenten could stare Neji down until he got his horse in the water too.

The Hyuuga obeyed the unspoken command and followed her into the water. Once they were in, Tenten's impish grin returned as she nudged Lillie to go deeper.

The mare pawed slightly at the water, splashing herself and her rider. The brunette only laughed, patting the horse's light tan hide. Lillie plowed on, and soon enough, the bottom dropped out from under them and she was swimming easily, Tenten clutching onto her mane to keep herself on the palomino's back.

The water swirled around her thighs, dragging them backwards, and threatening to pull her off if she didn't hang on. Lillie's powerful strokes kept them effortlessly afloat, but the water still soaked the entirety of Tenten's jeans, leaving her a little colder than before. Soon enough, Lillie's hoofs found purchase on the other side of the pond, and she hauled them both up to the other bank.

"Your turn!" She called to Neji.

"I've never really taken Sky swimming before." He confessed, just barely even in the water.

Her jaw dropped. "What the heck? Are you serious? Well, just lean forward, hold on, and let your horse do the rest! It's easy, like Western!"

She heard his deep chuckle at her crack on Westerners, and it took her breath away. She wanted to make him laugh more often.

"I'm coming, don't worry."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Tenten retorted. "You just don't fall off."

He didn't answer, and by the time she looked up, he was already in the middle of the lake, swimming like a pro.

"Ugh! Can't you ever make a mistake?"

"Not that I know of!"

"Shut up, you!"

He chuckled, sending her heart soaring again. Tenten decided that she very much liked this side of him that he showed when they were together. It made her feel special, like he reserved a special part of himself just for her. And she loved it.

She made Lillie wade deeper into the water, swishing through the water toward where Neji and Sky had just found their footing. She sidled up to them, her mare shivering underneath her at being so close to a stallion. She inwardly groaned. Stupid mares. But she leaned over anyway, her face level with Neji's chest, and smiled evilly. Tenten placed her hand on his waist, felt him freeze up, then shoved him as hard as she could.

The look on his face as he flailed wildly before slipping off into the chest deep water was priceless. The teen couldn't help it. She burst into hysterical laughter as he came up soaking wet and sputtering breathlessly.

"Oh my gosh, Neji, you should've seen your face!" She was almost crying, she was laughing so hard.

He growled lowly, rounded Sky's flanks and came around to stand beside her mare. The laughter died in her throat when she witnessed his vengeful expression. Without hesitation, he'd grabbed her calf with his left hand and her thigh with his right. His fingers burned through her jeans ans sent a blush up her neck and over her cheeks, but he didn't notice as he was too busy yanking her in alongside him. Tenten barely got to scream before the chilly water surged over her head, effectively dulling her senses. She opened her eyes under the murky water, ignoring the stinging protest, and found the outline of Neji's legs. She swam for them and latched onto one, dragging him under with her.

The girl surfaced, coughing a little and wiping the water away from her eyes. Neji popped up not seconds after her, showing her the full force of his glare.

"What was that for?" He demanded loudly.

"Well, you pulled me in." She replied innocently, nearly laughing at his incredulous face.

"Only because you pushed me in first!"

"Water fight!" She screamed joyously, sending a large wave her friend's way.

It gave her the desired reaction. Almost immediately, he joined in, splashing her rather violently in the face. She giggled, slipping under the water to escape the torrent he was showering her with.

Up above, he saw her dunk herself underneath the surface of the murky water. She was trying to escape his punishment by swimming away from him.

"Not happening." He grunted competitively, reaching for the last spot he'd seen her. His hands came in contact with a writhing body, and he found her waist and latched on, dragging her forcefully to the surface.

Tenten gasped for air, glaring at her captor through the streams of water trickling down her face. She brought her arms up to splash him, but he was having none of it. Instead, Neji pulled her into him roughly, trapping her arms between her body and his. They were both breathing heavily, liquid spilling over their soaked bodies as the sun set in the background.

As soon as both of them were aware of all of this, their faces ignited in an embarrassed blush, but neither let go.

"So," Tenten panted. "That was... interesting."

"Yes..." Neji coughed awkwardly, removing his arms from her waist.

She silently mourned the loss of his body heat. "Yeah..." The brunette swiped her bangs behind her ears nervously, a smile quivering on her lips. "Friends, right?"

"Of course."

There was an underlying conversation that ran deeper than either teen was aware of quite yet, but they understood some of what had happened between them.

The girl reached up shyly to brush away a wet strand of hair that had stuck to Neji's forehead, causing him to smile just a bit more than he ever had.

" I like your smile." Tenten whispered.

"And I like your laugh." The male looked up at the fading light and the stars slowly taking over the sky. "Time to go in, Ten."

"Neji?" She murmured as they slogged out of the water and to their horses.

"Hn?"

"I don't like nicknames." There was a disappointed silence before she continued. "But I like it when you call me that."

"I'm glad." Neji grabbed Sky's reigns, shivering a little bit.

"Let's put our horses away, and then head to my house. we can dry off and watch a movie or something."

"Sounds good, Ten."

She smiled over at him, feeling happier than she ever remembered feeling. She couldn't believe how close she and Neji had become in the month since he'd been here. She'd learned so much from him, and even his jumping was improving. Tenten found it hard to digest the fact that her life was going so perfectly well. Nothing this good had ever happened to her, and yet, she glanced over at Neji, there he was. Her best friend and possibly maybe something more in the future perhaps. Tenten grinned at the thought.

"Ten?"

"Yeah, Neji?"

"I'm not watching a sappy movie."

She laughed lightheartedly. "Wouldn't dream of making you sit through that."

"Thanks." Neji took a breath, unsure of how Tenten would take what he was going to tell her. "And Ten?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you for being the only person that would put up with me long enough to befriend me."

Tenten stopped dead in her tracks for a second. Did he just imply that he'd never had a real friend before? The thought made her want to cry.

When she spoke, her voice was strained from holding back her emotions. "No problem, Neji. I'll always be here for you."

"...I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah, another chapter finished! This was kind of a filler chapter with plenty of fluff to rot your teeth! Those are my personal favorite!

So, Sorry to tell you guys this, but I'm gonna be out of commission for two weeks because I'm going to Kazakhstan! If any of you don't know, that's the fairly big country right under Russia. I'm going there on a missions trip to visit an orphanage and will not have any access to the Internet whatsoever, so do not expect an update for the next two weeks. And for those who don't read author's notes:

_**THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ! I AM GOING TO KAZAKHSTAN AND WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE UNTIL JULY 26 (OR AROUND THERE)! SO I AM NOT ABANDONING MY READERS, I'M JUST OUT OF THE COUNTRY.**_

Wish me luck, guys! Well, thanks so much for reading, and please review! I'll still be getting over culture shock and jet lag and stuff like that, so I'll need some motivation!

Love you guys!

~KMXII~


End file.
